


Fever

by empresses



Series: Moon in Taurus [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bickering, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mirror Sex, Top Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresses/pseuds/empresses
Summary: “I’ll kill you,”Kaiba finally manages to spit through gritted teeth, voice cracked and hoarse, tinted with poorly concealed arousal. There’s no real bite to it — they both know there isn’t, which makes the position Kaiba’s in all the more infuriating.Jounouchi has the audacity to smirk when, finally, what strength was left in Kaiba’s body dissipates and Kaiba feels his trembling leg give out under his weight, only for Jounouchi’s free arm to snake around his waist to hold him upright.“Oh, yeah?”
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Moon in Taurus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099781
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say You Won't Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116555) by [Elexica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica). 



> I should be working on a sfw zine fic for another fandom but Elexica's [Say You Won't Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116555) has been living rent-free inside my head for the past few days, so here's one of the most self-indulgent fics I've ever written.

It’s maddening, the sight of his blurred reflection staring back at him in the fogged-up bathroom mirror, a sliver of glassy blue through lowered lashes, and the sound of his own ragged breathing, the sweet, familiar drag of Jounouchi’s cock inside his aching hole.

The dull edge of the bathroom counter digs into the pale skin underneath Kaiba’s hip bones, promising a fresh set of marks to match the love bites the Alpha is scattering along the long line of Kaiba’s shoulders and neck.

Kaiba has been prone to bruising easily, prettily, ever since he was a child — one of his rare frailties, too obvious for comfort and, if pointed out by a hapless observer, enough to make him bare his teeth in a fit of prideful, defensive rage. 

(It’s different when they’re like this, the hard planes of Jounouchi’s chest pressed into the sinful curve of Kaiba’s back. 

Not that Kaiba is going to admit it.)

Somewhere deep inside of him, pushed to the very back of his mind by sheer force of will, Kaiba’s Omega shudders and preens as Jounouchi’s rough grip on the back of his left knee tightens, tugs and pulls his leg up high to fuck Kaiba deeper still.

“You know what to say,” Jounouchi murmurs into his ear in that low, gravelly voice that sends spikes of electricity crackling through Kaiba’s system, shooting up his spine and all the way into his fingertips. The thinly veiled command is emphasized by a particularly powerful roll of Jounouchi’s hips that knocks the air straight from Kaiba’s burning lungs and silences whatever kind of snappy backtalk the bristling Omega may have had on the tip of his tongue.

Almost.

“I’ll _ahh—_ “ Kaiba struggles to swallow down the faint sting of humiliation along with an impatient whine for more, harder, deeper, _alpha_ that threatens to rip from his throat at any second now. In the end, the Omega in him betrays him once more and he finds himself chasing the feeling of being stretched to the limit around the fat base of his Alpha’s cock, pushing out his ass like a needy bitch in heat.

_“I’ll kill you,”_ Kaiba finally manages to spit through gritted teeth, voice cracked and hoarse, tinted with poorly concealed arousal. There’s no real bite to it — they both know there isn’t, which makes the position Kaiba’s in all the more infuriating.

Jounouchi has the audacity to smirk when, finally, what strength was left in Kaiba’s body dissipates and Kaiba feels his trembling leg give out under his weight, only for Jounouchi’s free arm to snake around his waist to hold him upright.

“Oh, yeah?”

Skilled, calloused fingers find one of Kaiba’s nipples, pink and sore after Jounouchi had been loving him for hours, mounting him, pleasuring him until Kaiba had turned boneless in his arms, and twist so deliciously, it has Kaiba moaning like the shameless whore he becomes on Jounouchi’s cock.

“Come on, babe…” Kaiba glares at Jounouchi in the mirror at the use of the nickname, then weakly swats a long, elegant hand at the phone Jounouchi had dropped by the sink seconds before sliding inside Kaiba’s slick hole in one smooth stroke, burying himself to the hilt with a soft grunt.

To Kaiba’s horror, he is faced with his secretary’s caller ID flashing back at him on the screen, bright and menacing. 

Doubtlessly, she must have discovered a series of missed calls from her boss’s private cell phone as soon as she entered the office this morning and is trying to figure out what could possibly be the matter on Kaiba’s scheduled morning off.

( _The matter_ was that a good five minutes of attempting to wrestle his smartphone from Jounouchi’s stubborn grasp and Kaiba’s eventual, albeit temporary, victory had lead to a blindsiding outpour of pheromones, earthy and robust and everything that Kaiba desires about Jounouchi, a hot mouthful of rockhard Alpha cock and a number of calls he could only hope didn’t make it to voicemail.)

Either way, Kaiba realizes in dismay, he isn’t being left with much of a choice. 

If he doesn’t answer the phone, Jounouchi will probably do it for him. 

If he doesn’t answer the phone, he will be forced to give up the soothing warmth of Jounouchi’s embrace, get dressed for today’s board meeting at once, and worse, sit through the entire tedious affair with dripping arousal pooling between his thighs.

Clearing his throat while scraping together the last remnants of his dignity, Kaiba sets his jaw, sharp blue eyes meeting Jounouchi’s honey-brown gaze in the mirror head-on.

There’s a challenge there.

It’s enough for Kaiba to all but slam his pointer finger down on the screen.

“Good morning, Kaiba-sama—“

Feral with lust and the first tell-tale signs of a mind-shattering orgasm building low in his stomach, Kaiba rolls his eyes up to the ceiling. He doesn’t have time to waste on pleasantries, much less to risk giving away his current predicament.

“Postpone my meeting to tomorrow morning. 9 a.m. will do. I’m afraid that I won’t make it into the office today.”

The line goes silent and for a terrifying couple of seconds Kaiba wonders whether she can hear the obscene sounds of their lovemaking as Jounouchi continues to fuck him languidly, unperturbed by their audience, their skin colliding in slow, wet slaps each time Jounouchi impales him on his pulsing length.

“Of course, Kaiba-sama. Allow me to remind you that you have a long-distance call to San Francisco on your calendar at 9:15 a.m. tomorrow as well,” his secretary responds after another beat or two, tone perfectly professional, fingers clicking away on her keyboard in the background. If she knows what they’re doing, she certainly isn’t showing it.

Even so, it takes a concerning amount of Kaiba’s meticulously cultivated self-restraint to keep himself from roaring into the receiver in frustration — whether it’s due to the overwhelming sensation of Jounouchi’s swollen cockhead beginning to hammer mercilessly into his prostrate, or the unexpected length of the phone call, Kaiba can’t say.

With his patience wearing thin, and his sanity thinner, he lets his head drop back against Jounouchi’s shoulder. His eyelids start drawing shut; exhaustion finally catches up with him, leaving him limp and defenseless in his Alpha’s arms.

Ten, fifteen years ago the mere thought of permitting another person to see him in such a state would have made the hairs at the nape of his neck stand on end. Now, a part of him craves it, the intimacy of Jounouchi’s hands in his hair when their mouths collide in a mess of tongues and teeth and breathless sighs of Kaiba’s given name, the certain knowledge that he is safe with Jounouchi.

“For Christ’s sa— Work the board meeting into tomorrow’s schedule. I trust that you will figure it out,” he snaps more unkindly than he knows she deserves but what is he supposed to do, slowly burning up in Jounouchi’s hold, warm slick and semen trickling down his inner thighs? 

His body feels feverish, his mind clouded, his stomach bloated with one too many of his Alpha’s loads, yet he aches for another knot where he feels it swelling and pushing at his leaking rim.

“Now, that wasn’t very nice, was it?”

Kaiba feels Jounouchi’s warm breath in the crook of his neck as he hastily ends the call. The Alpha’s face may be hidden from view by a shock of mussed-up golden bangs but he can feel Jounouchi’s smug little smile brush against his skin all the same.

_“I’ll show you nice,”_ he hisses after a particularly well-aimed thrust that strikes him so deeply his vision whites out for a beat, _“if you don’t hurry it up and fuck me properly.”_

“Don’t you worry, love. I’ll give it to you good. Gonna make you scream for it,” Jounouchi promises between appeasing kisses, then catches Kaiba’s kiss-bruised bottom lip between his teeth and tugs playfully.

It doesn’t escape Kaiba’s attention, the way Jounouchi’s eyes are drawn to the mirror in front of them, pupils blowing wide as he’s watching his massive cock rut into Kaiba’s pliant body like in a trance; wet, messy, perfect. 

Instinctively, Kaiba tightens up around Jounouchi’s slick shaft — Jounouchi is close, he can sense it in the way the Alpha’s slow, teasing thrusts are becoming a touch erratic despite Jounouchi’s best efforts to continue egging him on, and Kaiba wants to feel it, really _feel_ it, when Jounouchi impales him on the thick girth of his knot.

That is until he remembers just where they are.

“Not _here,_ Katsuya,” Kaiba protests vehemently, an edge of urgency to his tone at the idea of remaining pressed up against the counter for another half hour at least.

“Bossy,” Jounouchi counters with a loving nip to the bond mark on the side of Kaiba’s neck that draws out another undignified gasp.

Still, he follows Kaiba’s demand, strong, dependable arms steadying him as they stumble through the door of their ensuite bathroom and towards the tangle of sheets they left behind on the bed not too long ago. 

There’s no denying how weak Kaiba feels in the knees. 

He’s barely able to walk without Jounouchi’s support and the sweet, filthy things Jounouchi keeps cooing into his ear aren’t helping the situation in the slightest.

“You’re gorgeous. You know that, right? Sometimes it’s hard to even look at you… Makes me want to tear your clothes off and feel you under me, love you all day long...”

Before he knows it, Kaiba is being turned around, large hands pushing at his chest until he tumbles backwards onto the mattress and watches his mate descend upon him like a lion its prey. 

Eyes wild and spit-slick lips parting in a silent scream, Kaiba white-knuckles the sheets. Jounouchi is already penetrating him, jack-hammering into Kaiba’s soaked hole at a punishing pace that leaves Kaiba jostling helplessly like a ragdoll, a cocksleeve, warm and soft around Jounouchi’s throbbing length.

In the privacy of their own bedroom, Kaiba isn’t ashamed to admit that the ruthlessness of it alone is nearly enough to topple him over the edge. Even now, the fact that Jounouchi isn’t doing it for himself, never for his own pleasure before Kaiba’s, makes his heart flutter hopelessly against his ribcage.

“Spread a little wider… Yeah, that’s it babe,” Jounouchi murmurs, licks into Kaiba’s mouth one last time before he lifts Kaiba’s legs over his shoulders, brushing tender kisses across his ankle, his calf, and finally, _finally_ lets his knot slip past Kaiba’s clenching rim.

It’s when those first hot spurts coat Kaiba’s insides, when Jounouchi doesn’t stop pumping him full of his seed, one palm wrapped around Kaiba’s neglected cock and Kaiba’s name on his lips like a prayer, that he feels something delicate inside of him snap. Stars burst behind his eyelids, his head lolls back in a rush of ecstasy, and he drops his legs to wrap them tightly around Jounouchi’s waist.

He isn’t quite sure where it comes from, the certainty that this time it’s going to stick, and yet one look into Jounouchi’s widening brown eyes is enough to understand that Jounouchi knows it too.

—

When Kaiba comes to, groggy and with a familiar heaviness weighing down on his bones that keeps him pressed snug against Jounouchi’s heaving chest, he finds that he can’t be bothered to move a single sore muscle in his body.

Inside of him, Jounouchi’s cock twitches against his prostate as he rides out the last waves of his orgasm, nose buried in the soft, dishevelled strands of Kaiba’s hair.

“God, _yes_ ,” Kaiba groans deliriously — he’ll blame it on Jounouchi’s tantalizing scent later and how it messes with his mind. It’s hardly his fault that, clearly, he hasn’t had his head on straight ever since he woke up at the crack of dawn, or that Jounouchi was just _so—_

“You think she noticed that little tremble in your voice, _Kaiba-sama_?” Jounouchi wonders out loud, fond but teasing, interrupting Kaiba’s train of thought. Idle fingertips begin to caress up and down his spine, soothingly rub at the small of his back.

It takes Kaiba longer than it should have to muster the energy to pry one tired eye open for a poor excuse of his signature glare. He figures it isn’t worth the effort if Jounouchi has long learned to distinguish between the mask and his ever so subtle displays of genuine emotion.

“Think she’s gonna be able to look you in the eye tomorrow?”

Of course Jounouchi wouldn’t let it go so easily. For some unfathomable reason, the spark of mischief in his partner’s eyes makes Kaiba’s stomach feel funny and not in an unpleasant way.

“Yes, Katsuya. Unlike someone else I know, professionalism in the workplace comes quite natural to her. It’s why I hired her.”

“Not sure you’ll ever get to lecture me about _professionalism_ again, considering—“

_“Thin ice.”_

“Did you know it’s kind of sexy when you’re mad?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me about Joukai in the comments - it makes my day! My Tumblr is [@kaibasetc](https://kaibasetc.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The way I had to post this on my side account because my friends would never let me live down the A/B/O...


End file.
